The Daizo Tournament!
by OrangePyroManiac
Summary: "Hello Ladies and Gentlemen to the Daizo region! I welcome you here for a very special tournament!" A region called the Daizo region has set up a worldwide tournament there! This will be a very dangerous and long contest indeed! Accepting OC's!


**Hello and welcome to the tournament! I will ask you to read the prologue before sending in your OC because you will understand better! **

The loud buzz of chatter echoed around the large tunnel. Groups of excited people gathered around and talking enthusiastically about what was about to happen. New people were still coming out of the stairway every minute. As a huge crowd stepped off of the stairs a small white haired girl turned to her blonde male companion.

"How many more people do think will come?" asked the white haired girl, to which the blonde male said,

"Well, this is a worldwide event. People from every region are gathering here for this so just be patient." The girl pouted and picked up her Sableye from the top of her head. There was a loud clank and the doors to the staircases began to slowly bolt downwards, closing the people on the other side out.

A loudspeaker sounded around the tunnel, a voice of a girl spoke.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the Daizo region! I welcome you here to the this newly found region on special circumstances as one of the instructors! Held here for the next couple of months is going to be a contest! Well I guess you all already know that since your all here right now, but still. Anyway! In this contest there will be lots of different types of tasks and tests you will have to pass to get to the end and win the ultra special prize. This will be a very dangerous task indeed, so if you're scared please leave now!"

The voice laughed and a door to the left of the large crowd swung open and glowed green, showing them the way out. As an awkward silence filled the tunnel, no one seemed to move, but some people looked like they desperately wanted to.

"Anyway! Onto the rules! Each one of you trainers will only be aloud to take up to three Pokemon with you! If you try and sneak in any more then you are automatically disqualified. After this announcement the PCs over to the edge of the tunnel will open up to send some of your Pokemon back." Loud groans sounded from around the tunnel.

"Also if all your pokemon faint then you are automatically disqualified too. Oh and I'd also like to add that I doubt that any of you will be able to actually finish every single one of these tests intact and unscathed. There can only be one winner! The first test will start in about an hour, where your first instructor will appear. I hope you all have fun and good luck!" the voice laughed again and then disappeared. Soon after the talking slowly grew back as everyone lined up to send their Pokemon back, some people even rushing towards the exit door to get the ferry back to their home region.

The white haired girl from before lined up in a quite short que.

"Shiro, are you sure we should do this?" the blonde asked, noticing her hands were shaking. "Were only fifteen."

"Yes! It'll be fun. Don't worry, Zuki! And I'm sure there will be other trainers our age here. Look around!" Shiro replied with a grin.

The first test was soon to begin!

**I hope you enjoyed that! Anyway! Yes some peoples characters will probably die, even mine might. The characters who Get disqualified will be randomly pulled out of a hat, so will the ones who pass the tests. **

**Here's the Oc form.**

**There is an unlimited amount of places and feel free to send in more than one character! Please send by Pm or review!: **

**Name: (Also Nickname if you have one!)**

**Age: Birthday:Personality: (A paragraph please!) **

**Appearance: (Clothes, hair and eyes.**

**)Pokemon and their names: (Up to three!) **

**Likes:**

**Dislikes: **

**Strengths: **

**Weaknesses: **

**Hometown: **

**What people first notice about you: **

**Would you like him/her to be in a relationship?:**

**If yes then what kind of person?:**

**Why your entering the contest?:**

**Role you play in the story: (Like participant, instructor, friend of _ (If your character is an instructor please PM me your task/test you want to give the participants))**

**Thank you for your time! I hope to see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
